Duck or a Swan?
by Illead
Summary: Fakiru on how Ahiru got changed back and what his real inspiration was, after more than enough time to get it right! Oneshot.


**Duck or a Swan?**

Ahiru napped on the lake, and as she did so, Fakir looked at his blank paper. Even if he promised to free her from her fate and write her a story to turn her into a girl, he had one main conflict: was she truly a duck, or a girl, graceful as a swan? How did he not change her personality and make her the girl he believed she was, the ditsy, oblivious girl he loved so much? He'd been working all afternoon, but yet had an empty page still. With a sigh, he called for Ahiru and left the lake, chair, paper in the messenger bag, and Ahiru.

Once he shut the room to the school dorm, he sat on his bed, and place Ahiru on her pillow on the floor gently, as she slept peacefully. Again he sighed, looking at the duck that was the angelic girl he knew, who could dance as Tutu and be a complete klutz as a redheaded girl. She smiled in her sleep, even as a duck, which amazed him. The fact she was a duck and yet she could still be happy around him, he didn't know how she did it.

The other things that Fakir was glad for was a room to himself. The fact he had a chance to help her, the fact that he could allow himself to keep writing for her, and the fact that, even if he lost everyone he knew now, he still had Ahiru, and his promise to be by her side forever had not changed. Even two years later, he stayed with her, patiently in his love for his precious duck Ahiru, even if she didn't know the extent of it. All he needed, though... Was an idea of how to change her back.

He rubbed his temples, a sigh softly, for the third or fifth time that day. How was the question he'd been trying in vein to answer for two years. How? How would she be changed back by the power of his words, since he could only write for her. How? And though he still needed an idea, he never lost hope or patience. Just let life take him in, allow him to get amazing ideas one day to let her be a girl, who, by no doubt, would be beautiful, more so than before.

Then he got an idea, and humming softly, he began to write. Since it was Saturday, there was no school.

Sitting silently now at the ivory desk, looking out at the dying sun, with a sigh once more. There had to be a way to get her to be a girl again he hadn't tried yet. But what? What could he, a mere writer, do to help an innocent duck be a girl again?

Just as he lost hope, he stopped humming. Ahiru had woken up, as he looked to her waddling closer, using her wings briefly before she stopped on the desk he sat at. "Ahiru...?" Fakir looked to her, puzzled, before she smiled much as a duck could and took his pencil and a spare piece of paper, via the use of her webbed right foot, and drew a swan, a poorly drawn swan, but a swan, gave a brief 'quack,' and then hopped down, going back to sleep on her pillow.

"A swan... Yes, of course, Ahiru! That's exactly right!" Fakir's eyes lit up, and as he thanked Ahiru silently, he then began to write on the paper he had left, finishing his story. When he finished, he held his breath. First, it was her face, starting with the beak to a perfectly normal girl's mouth, with soft lips, and then her eyes got bigger, and like they were before she changed back to a duck after the story. Then she got taller, and her feet changed back to a human's feet. After that, the rest followed, and he lay a blanket over her.

In the morning, she awoke to find she was human. "Qua-" Realizing she wouldn't change into a duck, Ahiru held the blanket close, seeing Fakir asleep at the desk. "F-Fakir?"

"Mmmm... Yummy soup, Dad..." Fakir was dreaming, but awoke to her voice. "A-Ahiru!" He smiled instantly, his messy black hair obviously in need of a shower, as well as the rest of him, since he hadn't bathed in weeks. Now that she could smell it, he looked away, but she moved to see his face directly. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, Fakir... But you should bathe, and then we can go get something I can wear, ney?" She brightly smiled, beaming at him. "But first, I don't care how filthy you are, I wanna see what your wrote, because shouldn't I see it, too? I may not be good at writing, but I sure do wanna see what changed me back, Fakir!" She pouted.

Fakir laughed out loud, uncontrolled laughter. "Y-Hes, of course you ca-n!" Finally, after ten minutes, he sat her in his lap, and gave her his shirt to cover her, as he cleared his throat, beginning to read the story.

** I don't own _Princess Tutu_, but if I did, I'd have (A) a LOT of money, and (B) a really cool anime. So, here we go! ^^ Illead style. And I surely hoped you enjoyed it, even if it is... Very cheesy, it's still mine. :) Sounds stupid but ti took me a week and half to make this really good, in my opnion, anyway. So it's not the usual senseless stuff, I put thought into it! Ney! :D ~**Illead** **


End file.
